


Beautiful

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 100 in 100 prompt: "daffodils" @ One_Million_Words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

Audrey sat next to the girl. "Hi."

"Hi."

"I'm Audrey."

"I'm Sissy," the girl was twelve. She was wearing a summer dress and her blonde hair was in pigtails.

"I heard about your father."

"It was quick. Painless mom said," Sissy said.

"I heard that too," Audrey nodded.

"I'm a freak now," there were tears in Sissy's eyes.

"You're not a freak," Audrey reached out for the girl but she pulled away. They were sitting on the large lawn in front of Sissy's house. "You're troubled."

"What's the difference?"

"I knew your father, I knew what he could do. And it could be beautiful."

"How can being a freak be beautiful?"

"Close your eyes," said Audrey. "Think about your father. Think about how much you love him. Think about your happiest memories of him."

Sissy closed her eyes and did what Audrey asked. She thought about learning to ride her bike and about the weekends playing catch.

After a few minutes Audrey spoke again, her voice soft, caring. "Open your eyes."

Sissy blinked. She stood and turned on the spot, not believing what she was seeing.

Audrey stood too, smiling. "Some troubles can be beautiful."

All around them were daffodils.


End file.
